


Addictively Forbidden

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, PWP, Smut, Smut and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: It’s forbidden but so tempting and really who could resist.





	Addictively Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This request has been sitting in my inbox for a long while sadly, I’m so bad at this. At first I couldn’t think of what to do besides PWP, aka all smut. But then @thing-you-do-with-that-thing brought forth her #Kari’s favorite things challenge and boom baby an idea came to me. I do hope everyone enjoys.

Jumping at the doors slam, head whipping around right as he stalked into the small ram shambles of a shack you meet in every chance you get. Weeks if not months have passed since the last time you’ve seen him. However that doesn’t diminish the feelings rushing through your veins at the very sight of him standing there eyes wild with lust as they rake over your frame.

_Baby, can't you see_  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling

“What took ya so long Winchester thought I’d have to call out the National Guard on your ass,” soft smirk lifting the corners of your lips, while you rose from the bed starting towards him.

Shaking his shaggy brown head brow cocked as he takes another step towards you then rushes forward wrapping his strong arms around your waist pulling you in. “Had to make up an excuse for ditching Dean at the Bunker.”

Your own arms wrapped tightly around his neck staring up into the smoky hazel eyes of the man you love light chuckle leaving your lips. “What excuse did you use this time Sam?”

“Movie two towns over,” is all he provides before claiming your lips in a bruising battle of wills to see who could drag a groan from the other first.

_There's no escape_  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it

It’s primal, filled with need and passion a clash of teeth that nip while tongues smooth the ache. Fingers dance along each other’s body quickly as if on fire and need to strip every last piece of clothing off. His plaid first then t-shirt, then your flannel and tank top which is destroyed in his hast to have you naked. Desire fuels this coupling along with need, having been separated from each other far too long. The ache each felt had to be appeased driving them to be less than gentle as Sam gripped your thighs raising you high enough to wrap your legs around his trim waist.

“Missed you so fucking much,” voice coming out on a growl as you part panting for breath. His lips kiss swollen start a path down the smooth column of your throat laying nipping kisses. Till his mouth hits your collarbone were he leaves larger bruise smoothing his tongue over the purpling mark.

Making you gasp pulling back quickly, “Damn Sam you know you can’t leave marks like that.”

“Don’t care,” he groans burying his face in your cleavage, taking in the light scent of vanilla and sandalwood, and something that’s all you which has him addicted. Lips keep trailing marking your body for the world to see that you’re his.

_Too high_  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

Groaning feeling his skilled fingers twist till your bra comes open the straps slipping from your shoulders that Sam flings the offending garment behind him. Mouth attaching to achingly taut nipple begging for the attention he’s now bestowing. Your fingers carding through his hair tugging at the strands and pushing his mouth that much closer. Teeth roughly biting before switching breasts giving its twin some attention as one hand slip from your hip to between your bodies. Fingers fumble with the button on your jeans as a frustrated growl leaves his lips.

Using the wall as leverage his hips helping to keep you against the smooth surface that’s seen its fair share of things that should never be repeated while attacking your jeans. Finally managing to slip a hand between the fabric a soft groan leaving his lips this time when he feels nothing but warm wet skin.

“Someone’s been bad,” eyes pinning your in place with their lust blown darkness.

Those wonderfully long strong digits slipping between your wet folds slowly teasingly. The change in pace unwanted as right now you don’t care about foreplay you just wanted Sam as a whine leaves your lips and you try to rock your hips against his.

_Oh,_  
The taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise

Feeling the growing erection pressing into your thigh, “Please Sam.”

“What do you want sweetheart hmm my fingers?” to emphasize his point Sam slipped one finger into your core last knuckle deep and makes the come hither motion. Leaning forward to nip playfully at your lips, “Or is it my cock your craving baby?”

“Yes, yes please Sam,” you’re not above begging as one hand slides into the slim spot between your bodies to fumble with his jeans getting the button and zipper down.

“Use your words beautiful. Tell me what you want?” thumb brushing that tight little bundle of nerves that sends pleasure singing though your veins.

Moaning loudly fingers gripping his shoulders sure to leave bruises he’ll feel in the morning. Trying to get your voice to work while that lone finger of his thrusts slowly that thumb making tight circles around your clit. Finally your vocal cords work enough to do something beyond moaning and panting.

“I want you inside me Sam pounding into me with that big cock of yours till I can’t walk,” another groan leaves your lips when that finger slips from your warm core.

Letting your legs slip from his waist shaky as they are but right now that’s not of any concern as you watch him lick your essence from his finger. Savoring your flavor with his eyes closed a smirk on those sinful lips. Snapping those beautiful hazel eyes open pinning with their heat he works to rid himself of the last pieces of clothing. Once passed his hips jeans dropping with a clank of belt making your own eyes fly downward licking your lips slowly at seeing him hard, crown a deep red and already dripping with pre cum.

“See something you like baby?”

You can hear the smirk in the deep cadence of his lust filled voice that draws your eyes back up watching as he moves towards the rickety iron bed. Not able to stop yourself from re-licking your lips when he turns gracing you with his naked backside. Nor can you help it when you step closer, reaching out to pinch his ass making him turn quickly grabbing the offending limb pulling you into his arms.

“You have too many clothes on Y/N,” a wicked gleam in those beautiful eyes as his fingers tug your jeans from your hips leaving you just as bare as he. “So much better.”

Wrapping his arms around your waist he pulls you between his spread legs laying kisses right under each breast before looking up at you. What you see shocks and makes your heart soar, seeing love mixed with the lust and desire. Without waiting you place a knee on each side of his thighs hand going to his cock that rested against his lower stomach pumping a few times. Watching as he throws his head back low growling moan leaving his lips.

Lining yourself up drawing the fat tip of his cock through your folds gathering as much of your natural lubrication before slipping just the crown inside moaning at the delicious stretch. Slowly sinking down, taking each inch till he fills you completely. Feeling those crisp little hairs tickle your inner thighs pausing only long enough to adjust to his size and leaning forward to capture his lips in a deep kiss. That’s a tangle of tongues each jockeying for dominance over the other a clash of teeth that nip at each other’s lips while fingers dive into hair tugging and moving heads to find the right angle to make the other breathless.

Panting pulling back just enough to mutter, “Ride me baby,” before leaning back hands spread out behind him watching you with hooded eyes.

A devilish smirk graces your kiss swollen lips your hands going to his shoulders as you raise up till just the crown is inside. Letting him rest there for a ten count before slamming back down making him fill you quickly and start a pounding rhythm that has your breasts bouncing with each downward thrust. Wet sounds of skin slapping against each other, along with pants and moans fill the tiny cabin your secluded haven from those who would take it from you.  

“So tight baby just for me,” he manages to get out watching your lovely body move against him.

Not able to resist much longer Sam sits up making you stop for a moment both gasping for air as he holds you tightly to him and moves up the bed so his back is against the headboard. Hands placed on your hips encouraging you to move and helping you get started again. Finding that tempo again that has you both seeing stars in no time.

You grasp the iron rails behind Sam angling yourself just right that he hits your g-spot every time as he’s gotten his own hips into action thrusting up into you. Feet planted to give him leverage as those big hands grip your waist forcing you down on his cock with every up thrust of his hips.

Strings of “Yes’s,” leave your lips followed by, “Oh God’s right there,” peppering the sex filled air.

His own voice joining yours grunts mixed with growls muffled now as Sam buries his face in the crook of your neck where the shoulder meets. Feeling the sweat slick both of your bodies your walls squeezing his cock so tightly making him groan the burning in his gut growing telling him how close he is.

Cursing for a moment when he remembers what’s been forgotten, “Shit baby we forgot a condom.”

“Birth control Sam,” you stutter out to close to stop now and knowing he won’t be able to pull out quick enough once your orgasm washes over you.

With a grunt Sam traces patterns over your hip and pelvic bone almost dancing across your skin till he reaches between the two of you. Forefinger circling your clit pressing just hard enough, “Come for me Y/N all over my cock baby.”

Your voice rising to a scream of his name hips rocking against his as the combine effect of his words and fingers send you over the edge clinging to his body. Hands having left the headboard to wrap around his shoulders head dropping to his shoulder as he keeps pounding into you twice more before spilling deep inside you. A groan of your name leaving his lips as you both twitch and moan at being so sensitive now, Sam sliding down the bed with you wrapped in his arms.

“I love you Sam,” voice hoarse from screaming breath still coming out in puffs against his shoulder.

Squeezing you tighter before pulling you back from him to cup the side of your face, “I love you to Y/N,” leaning up to kiss you softly.

Hours are spent relearning each other’s bodies at times its slow and passionate others rough and quick neither wanting to leave. Yet as morning filters through the shabby curtains cutting across the both of you warming your skin making you both move.

“Do we have to?” you grumble rubbing your nose into his chest.

That rumbles under you, “I wish we didn’t have to baby but Dean will freak if I don’t come back.”

“Few more minutes,” you snuggle into his side deeper not wanting to leave.

Forefinger tipping your chin up to meet his eyes, “Come with me.”

Deep sigh leaves your lips, “You know I can’t Sam.”

“Leave him,” fingers cupping the side of your face thumb brushing just under your eyes.

“He’s family the only one I have,” eyes close in pain as sadness slices through your heart tearing away the happiness that use to reside there.

“I don’t understand why he hates me,” watching the torment wash over you breaks his heart. Hating the fact that he’s got to let you go again and not knowing if he’ll ever see you kills him each time.

Sitting up to stare down at him, “He doesn’t hate you Sam it’s more complicated than that.”

“Y/N he hates me told me so many times in the past,” leaning up on his elbow his other hand comes up to cup the side of your face. “Baby I don’t want to fight not when our time together is almost over. I just…”

“Just what Sam?” staring at him as he looks away getting up finding his boxers and puts them on.

Running a hand through his hair unsure of how exactly to say this to you, “I can’t keep doing this Y/N sneaking around lying to Dean. If we’re going to be together then it’s gotta be in the open not this sneaking around crap.”

Wrapping the sheet around your body almost like amour protecting you from his words, “I can’t just leave my father Sam.” Tears gather in your eyes that drip down your cooling cheeks, “What about us?”

Swallowing harshly, “There’s no us then.”

“I’ll tell him Sam just not right now,” normally more stoic then this but your future with not only your father but Sam is in jeopardy.

Finding his shirt Sam pulls it on unsure of where to go from here. Keeping his back to you while gathering what little he’s brought he stops by the door looking over his shoulder, “When you figure out what you want Y/N let me know.”

Months pass with no connection between the two of you, phone calls, text messages nothing. It tore at your heart and soul. Missing Sam so much that you held up in your motel room for days on end only coming out to help with a hunt then return. Your father started to worry but asked nor said nothing. You wondered if the choice made has been for the best or possibly the worst.


End file.
